tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionheart
"Capital punishment just spreads the blood around. If you execute him as punishment for murder, do you then have to find someone to execute you? You've just committed murder yourself after all." | }} Lionheart is a member of the League of Salvation, and is considered to be its unofficial leader. History Richard discovered his powers at an early age. As a child he drew strength from the arrogance of bullies and fought them off. Five years ago Lionheart saved Sluice, who was then a rookie hero in her first week of crimefighting, from the villainess Dinah Mo. Two years ago he persuaded Sluice to join the League of Salvation, taking her to the League Court of Great Britain to register her. Apocalypse Lionheart left on an urgent mission to Paris, in order to stop Monsieur Sinistre from blowing up the Eiffel Tower. Before he could accomplish this, however, a French Hero arrived and stopped the Villain himself. Only marginally upset at having gone to Paris for no reason, Lionheart returned to England just in time to rescue Sluice, who was fighting the Gardener. He knocked the Villain unconscious and helped Sluice take him to the nearest police station. He and Sluice bought coffee and spent some time relaxing in a nearby park. Lionheart was about to leave when he received a call from Mentor, alerting him that he was needed in Cardiff. He agreed to investigate an energy buildup there, and decided to bring Sluice along with him. Later in the year he and Sluice teamed up again to battle The Ghost Train. At some point Lionheart noticed Shard beating up some thugs that had tried to rob his jewellery store. Lionheart offered him a place in the League. Though Shard rejected the offer at first, he changed his answer after encountering Lionheart a short time later and helping him uproot a Coalition base that had been planning to poison the food at an embassy dinner. To Save The World! Lionheart was in New York city when he was attacked by Typhoon and Jetscream. Several other heroes joined in to help and Typhoon was soon captured, however Jetscream managed to escape. Lionheart took them all back to the League HQ, where Stella, Jessica and Mentor greeted them. Mentor and Jessica lead them into the basement where he revealed his Omega Radiation Tracker. A signal was located in Russia and Lionheart, Plasmafire, Summoner and Solaris are sent to investigate it. Once there the group ran into Parasite and Whiplash, and a fight broke out. Parasite sent out a distress call and Professor Pyro and Typhoon soon appeared on the scene, taking the heroes by surprise and managing to make off with the twins. Relationship with Other Characters Richard is pacifistic, because although he possesses great strength, he knows he is not indestructible so could end up overdoing it and getting himself in trouble. He is staunchly opposed to killing, which is one of the reasons he makes such a great figurehead for the League. He acts courteous and polite towards all members of the League. He is good friends with Stella, having worked with her many times. Abilities and Skills Richard possesses the ability to draw upon the emotions of those around him and convert them into physical strength. Positive emotions have a greater effect than negative ones. Lionheart's 'signature move' is a technique called the Irresistible Force. It involves both his fists being propelled forwards with all his strength and the momentum of his body weight. Lionheart also possesses a valuable wealth of experience in dealing with supervillains, having dedicated most of his life to it. Category:League of Salvation Category:The Power that Is